MK-TAC Intro Dialogue
Alice Alice: You have to trust me, Hanzo. Scorpion: Why would I trust the daughter of Havik? Alice: We do not see eye to eye. Alien Alien: ... Hotaru: Begone, creature! Aqua Aqua: Do you need some days, Johnny Cage? Johnny Cage: Yeah, I had a very extremely emotional day. Aqua: If you bring self-esteem. Asgaarth Asgaarth: Shinnok. Shinnok: Do you feel no fear, Asgaarth? Asgaarth: Nothing I am afraid of. Ash Williams Ash Williams: You don't look like the demons I know. Spawn: Think of me as Hell's avenging angel. Ash Williams: This is because I read the book, isn't it? Ashrah Ashrah: You're Cassandra Cage's opposite. Dylan Roth: She kicks ass, I take names. Ashrah: But you share the same amusement, Roth. Baraka Baraka: Tarkata still remembers, Cassandra. Cassie Cage: Your actions made a real slut outta me. Baraka: I only relish the pleasure of my prey... Baraka: How did you find us? Fujin: Your tribe camped upwards, Baraka. Baraka: Heads will roll. Belokk Belokk: Who dares to challenge me!? Scorpion: Your time of death awaits you, Belokk. Belokk: Hell's fires will have to wait, spectre. Bo' Rai Cho Bo' Rai Cho: You turned on Kuai Liang unprovoked, Frost. Frost: Why should that matter to you? Bo' Rai Cho: He was only trying his best to protect you as kin! Bo' Rai Cho: Raiden does not deserve your anger. Kitana: Isn't that my decision, Master? Bo' Rai Cho: Your decision could lead to war. Cassie Cage Cassie Cage: Ugh...not this again. Baraka: Do I smell weakness, Cage? Cassie Cage: You've got a fucked up smell, Baraka. Cassie Cage: Ho-ly. Shit. Havik: Salutations from your nightmares, Cassandra. Cassie Cage: Somebody wake me the fuck up. Cetrion Cetrion: Do not trifle with fate, Darrius. Darrius: Costume changes DON'T win fights! Cetrion: This one should. Cetrion: We could have shared our new role in the New Era... Rose: I will not stand for mother's madness! Cetrion: Then you leave me no choice, sister. Cyrax Cyrax: Your dream of a cyberized rule is dead! Sektor: I told you. No one leaves the Lin Kuei. Cyrax: I will no longer be your slave! D'Vorah D'Vorah: Policemen are also crudely fighters. Stryker: So said the lady-bug who works with Shinnok. D'Vorah: This One did well helping Quan Chi free him. Daegon Daegon: I finally get to kill a god. Raiden: Withdraw or face lightning, Daegon. Daegon: You'll have to kill me then, Raiden. Dairou Dairou: Next time, Cassandra, don't give Shinnok's amulet to Raiden. Cassie Cage: How did you know that was going to happen? Dairou: Because it's the true dark source of his anger against the Revenants. Darrius Darrius: Shouldn't you be patrolling SF desert bases? Cassie Cage: Hey, you're a problem that needs handling, too. Darrius: The Orderrealm is the problem. And I'm the solution. Darrius: Go find a cheap-ass gig to play at. Dylan Roth: Don't be thinking I'm a one trick horse. Darrius: Time to play your Death March. Darrius: I hear you're Special Forces material. Jacqui Briggs: No man left behind. That's the law. Darrius: I don't leave witnesses. Darrius: I will pay any price to get revenge! Raiden: You should be careful where you tread, Darrius. Darrius: No, thunder god. YOU should be careful! Drahmin Drahmin: I will put out your flames, Scorpion. Scorpion: You may try but you will fail. Drahmin: I will make this fight a living hell. Dylan Roth (DLC) Dylan Roth: It's no wonder Johnny wants movie extras. Ermac: You fail to amuse, Earthrealmer. Dylan Roth: What, did he mix you up with Geras? Ermac Ermac: You relinquish your own power? Kotal Kahn: Through peace, Kitana will make Outworld whole. Ermac: Then we await her counsel. Erron Black Erron Black: Run back to Papa, boy. Lotus: You figure me for a coward? Erron Black: Fighting ain't for amateurs. Erron Black: Kotal Kahn would like a word. Shang Tsung: I thought he wanted my life. Erron Black: That too, Houdini. Ferra/Torr Ferra: Reiko, you suck! Torr: (Roars) Reiko: Disrespect me at your peril. Ferra: Gonna slice ya and dice ya. Forrest Fox Forrest Fox: Kuai Liang was foolish to trust you. Frost: Didn't you abandon your clan, Forrest? Forrest Fox: The Blood Magik has chose me. Frost Frost: Didn't you lose weight? Bo' Rai Cho: I did, I can assure you that. Frost: Then you should cut down on eating. Frost: What the hell are you supposed to be? Leatherface: (Horrific Scream) Fujin Fujin: It's true, Johnny. I'm a fan. Johnny Cage: You, Sir, have excellent taste! Fujin: Say nothing to Lord Raiden. Geras Geras: Submit your race to Kronika, Goro. Goro: We will not submit, Geras. Geras: It is the entire history of the Shokan. Goro Goro: You will die like your ancestor. Kung Lao: I beat you once, Goro. And I will do so again. Goro: Unlikely, Kung Lao. Havik Havik: You disappoint me, daughter. Alice: You cannot condemn the realms to endless malice. Havik: What will it take for you to learn the truth? Havik 1: Has chaos corrupted the timeline? Havik 2: You sound disappointed, Havik... Havik 1: I will not stand for Kronika's oppression! Havik: My tyranny declares no order! That means no more monarchs. Jade: And no kind, caring rulers like Kitana or Kotal?! Havik: You mean Shao Kahn's 'daughter' and that war mongering barbarian? Havik: You should be dead, sorcerer. Shang Tsung: Not even the Emperor's magic can destroy me. Havik: I'll silence you for good. Havik: Forget the Emperor, join me in Chaos. Skarlet: I cannot abandon him, Havik. Havik: I can help you let go. Havik: Join me in spreading chaos. Tremor: I have my own problems to solve. Havik: Consider me your worst, Tremor. Hideyoshi Hideyoshi: Johnny Cage... Johnny Cage: Hideyoshi... The Japanese guy! Hideyoshi: Must you learn my name? Hornbuckle Hornbuckle: I will hide my identity until the final battle begins. Liu Kang: Then you have no longer to wait, Hornbuckle. Hornbuckle: Exactly. Hotaru Hotaru: So it's settled, Geras? Geras: Chaosrealm will not survive your assault. Hotaru: To war! Hsu Hao Hsu Hao: Why do you want me dead? Cetrion: Kronika demands it, Hsu Hao. Hsu Hao: Not if I kill her first! Hydro Hydro: The Tsunami will rise up against you. Kano: And that proves what, exactly? Hydro: All Black Dragon are finished. Jacqui Briggs Jacqui Briggs: My dad told me what you did to him. Sindel: Your father was weak, Jacqueline. Jacqui Briggs: It's payback time, bitch. Jade Jade: Pardon this imposition, Empress. Sindel: Impose yourself on someone else, Jade. Jade: What I do now, I do to free Outworld. Jarek Jarek: And what are you supposed to be? Alien: (Hisses) Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees: ... Darrius: I'll enjoy gutting you dry! Jax Jax: I haven't forgotten, Ermac. Ermac: This time, we will take more than just your arms. Jax: Not this time! Johnny Cage Johnny Cage: If you even touch a strain of Sonya or Cassie's hair... Kano: Whatcha gonna do, Cage? Johnny Cage: You're gonna know when I've kicked your ass. Joker Joker: (sings) Frosty the Snow Girl ain't a jolly happy soul! Frost: Go fuck yourself, clown! Joker: Oh! Did I touch a nerve? Joker: Ooh, impressions! How's your John Wayne? Shang Tsung: What comedian do you take me for, Joker? Joker: Would it kill you to be funny? Kabal Kabal: Motherfucker! You burned me! Kintaro: You were standing in the way of Shao Kahn's rule. Kabal: Either way, it's payback time. Kai Kai: You are in the presence of a true Shaolin, Kung Lao. Kung Lao: That doesn't mean you match my greatness. Kai: No it means I am greater than you. Kano Kano: I don't suppose you hire out. Terminator: I'm a Terminator, not a mercenary. Kano: Who says you can't be both? Kelani Kahnum (DLC) Kelani Kahnum: So you are my opposite gender? Kotal Kahn: I had to execute Mileena to become Kahn. Kelani Kahnum: In my timeline, it was Baraka that I killed to become Kahnum. Kenshi Kenshi: Today's the day you die for your deception, Sorcerer. Shang Tsung: You are welcome to try, Kenshi. Kenshi: My ancestors shall guide me to victory. Khameleon Khameleon: Without Onaga's power, you will be nothing. Shao Kahn: Ha! What powers do you have? Khameleon: Kitana, Mileena and Jade's powers combined. Khaos Khaos: Ice harlot... Frost: Back off, blood scum! Khaos: Time for your last rights! Khaos: With your help, I will conquer the realms? Kronika: Once you have completed the goal I have set for you. Khaos: Raiden will suffer, Lady Kronika. Kia Kia: Why do you leave Quan Chi? Sareena: I make my own destiny. Kia: Then you will be perish by him. King Gorbak King Gorbak: I care not of your clan's efforts. Wu Lae: Our combined efforts will neutralise Kotal. King Gorbak: Outworld's battles are not mine. Kintaro Kintaro: You were the one who beheaded me. Sonya Blade: It's Havik you should be after, not me. Kintaro: I do not believe you, Earthrealmer. Kira Kira: Come on and join the Black Dragon. Skarlet: I am only loyal to Shao Kahn. Kira: Forget that foolish emperor. Kitana Kitana: Can't you ever leave me alone? Mileena: You forget we're family, sister. Kitana: You're a monstrosity, Mileena! Kobra Kobra: Miss me, Black? Erron Black: This time you're gonna stay dead. Kobra: I'm ready for ya. Kollector Kollector: I will have your Necronomicon. Ash Williams: Sorry, money grubber. Doesn't come cheap. Kollector: What do you know, Ashley Williams? Komodai Komodai: Relentless One. Alien: (Hisses) Kotal Kahn Kotal Kahn: You are better as Edenia's queen. Sindel: Edenia means nothing to me now. Kotal Kahn: Then may her people enjoy your death. Kronika Kronika: You are free from under my control, Raiden. Raiden: Now Liu Kang and I will join our hands to finish you! Kronika: Not while his Revenant lives. Kung Jin Kung Jin: Hey there, zombie Goliath. Khaos: PUNY BOY! Kung Jin: You can still quit, y'know. Kung Lao Kung Lao: Now which of the Shokan have I beaten? Sheeva: You have beaten Kintaro and Goro. Kung Lao: And that is why I am the Great One. Leatherface Leatherface: ... Geras: Such chaos... Li Mei Li Mei: Begone, Alien! Alien: (Hisses) Liu Kang Liu Kang: Still after my blood, Khaos? Khaos: I live to kill you. Liu Kang: Then you'll live disappointed. Liu Kang: How long have you been in the Shaolin? Hornbuckle: For many decades in secret, Liu Kang Liu Kang: I'm clearly in the presence of greatness.. Lotus Lotus: Stay out of my head, Mileena! Mileena: Is that any way to treat your elders? Lotus: You cannot sway me from the truth. Mavado Mavado: Kabal, we meet again. Kabal: Aren't you supposed to be dead? Mavado: This time, you'll be the one that is dead! Mileena Mileena: I will end you and the Kytinn! D'Vorah: This one will enjoy executing you again. Mileena: I shall make you suffer! Moloch Moloch: Quan Chi... Quan Chi: Should you not be dead? Moloch: I will break you! Motaro Motaro: I have found you, Earthrealmer. Jax: Ah, crap. It's you. Motaro: Your arms and weapons will not save you. Nightwolf Nightwolf: You will be cast out of the realms. Leatherface: (Horrific Scream) Nitara Nitara: You cannot hunt me! Predator: (Roars) No-Face No-Face: Long time no talk, Jax. Jax: Got something to tell, No-Face. No-Face: Just drop dead... on you. Noob Saibot Noob Saibot: You are more my brother than Kuai Liang. Havik: Then why must we fight? Noob Saibot: Have you ever heard of 'sibling rivalry'? Onaga Onaga: I have not forgotten that you stole my throne. Shao Kahn: I was destined to rule Outworld, Onaga! Onaga: Not for much longer, traitor! Oniro Oniro: You will perish for corrupting the Lin Kuei! Sub-Zero: I restored the Lin Kuei's honor. Oniro: You tainted it with darkness, traitor! Pennywise Pennywise: You don't feel fear? Terminator: I am immune to all human emotion. Pennywise: That's a shame... Predator Predator: ... Sub-Zero: We meet again, Predator. Quan Chi Quan Chi: I have not forgotten how you murdered me. Scorpion: This time, you will remain dead. Quan Chi: We will see... Raiden Raiden: Reversing time will prove nothing. Kronika: Sacrifices are necessary in the New Era. Raiden: It is mass genocide, Kronika. Rain Rain: You do not know the truth, do you? Taven: What are you talking about, Rain? Rain: I am your half-brother, Taven. Reiko Reiko: Shao Kahn? Shao Kahn: Come, Reiko and again be my general. Reiko: Your army and Outworld mean nothing to me. Reptile Reptile: I am not the only survivor of Zaterra? Khameleon: I am one of many surviving members, Reptile. Reptile: Then prove you are Zaterran, Khameleon. Rose Rose: Repeat your phrase, Kung Jin. Kung Jin: Every rose has its thorn, right? Rose: Even for an Elder God. Rose: We must reverse Kronika's damage. Raiden: There is very little we can do, Rose. Rose: We have to try, Raiden. Ruby Ruby: Are you here for Kombat? Kabal: Yeah, but I'm here to recruit you. Ruby: Not likely, Kabal. Ruutuu Ruutuu: Raiden, Fujin, they will all suffer. Nightwolf: Not if you kill me first, Ruutuu. Ruutuu: I plan to. Sareena Sareena: How did you come back? Noob Saibot: The Soulnado had made me more superior. Sareena: All evil like you is, Bi-Han. Scorpion Scorpion: Whose allegiance do you stand for? Havik: I will kill Kronika with my hands if I have to. Scorpion: Words of barbarism, Havik. Scorpion: Joker... Joker: Hey there, hot-head! Ya miss me? Scorpion: I have not forgotten our last encounter. Sektor Sektor: I should have finished you. Sub-Zero: You can try, but you will not succeed. Sektor: I have already used force you to comply once. Shang Tsung Shang Tsung: I enjoyed a close friendship with Prince Goro. Sheeva: You used him for your own ends. Shang Tsung: Why, Lady Sheeva! I would never. Shao Kahn Shao Kahn: Osh-Tekk scum! Kelani Kahnum: We stand together, Shao Kahn! Shao Kahn: You will soon join him! Sheeva Sheeva: Today, the Hive will be destroyed. D'Vorah: Upset that we consumed Shokan children? Sheeva: Killing you is a public service. Shinnok Shinnok: All Elder Gods must suffer! Cetrion: Have you forgotten mother's vision? Shinnok: Kronika no longer binds me. Shujinko Shujinko: Forgive me for the actions of our last encounter, Takeda. Takeda: Prove to me you're no longer under Havik's control. Shujinko: Very well then. Sindel Sindel: Today is the day I wipe the Matoka Clean. Nightwolf: You'll first have to face me, Sindel. Sindel: I will make you watch your tribe suffer. Siro Siro: You are not welcome in Earthrealm. Predator: (Roars) Skarlet Skarlet: Does Kotal understand what you are? Erron Black: He knows I fight for the fun of it. Skarlet: He should pray you do not grow bored. Smoke Smoke: I will never join you, Sektor! Sektor: You can and you will. Smoke: Try as you might, I will not give up my soul! Sonya Blade Sonya Blade: Cass told me what you did to my Future self. Havik: The General's mind was weak, Blade. Sonya Blade: This is revenge! Spawn Spawn: There can only be one Demon around here. Scorpion: And It won't be you, Spawn Spawn: Like that's going to happen. Stryker Stryker: A good old fashioned showdown, huh? Erron Black: You'll be dead before you even pull the trigger. Stryker: We'll see about that, Black. Sub-Zero (& Cyber Sub-Zero) Sub-Zero: I removed your head before, Sektor. Sektor: Think you can do it again, Kuai Liang? Sub-Zero: Let us repeat this battle. Sub-Zero: Minus three degrees Celsius. Skarlet: What is that? Sub-Zero: The freezing point for blood. Taja Taja: Shang Tsung? Shang Tsung: Surprised to see me, Taja? Taja: I'll put my boots to your face. Takeda Takeda: I thought I killed you years ago! Forrest Fox: I'm afraid not, Takeda Takeda: Gonna bury you for good this time! Tanya Tanya: Leave now, Terminator. Terminator: Right after your termination. Tanya: Oh, I don't think so. Tasia Tasia: Why are you here? Kabal: What? Helping the Black Dragon, of course. Tasia: Good choice, Kabal. Taven Taven: We meet at last, Liu Kang. Liu Kang: It's an honour to meet you in kombat, Son of Argus. Taven: And it is an honour to duel with you, Chosen One. Terminator Terminator: Take me to Sarah Connor. Cassie Cage: Aw, can't! Gotta get to the chopper! Terminator: Now. Terminator: Your observation is incorrect. Jacqui Briggs: You sure? That neck's pretty thick. Terminator: It's not a tumor. Terminator: Your mask. What is its function? Kabal: Take it from me and I'll tell you. Terminator: All right. Tremor Tremor: I will not rejoin the Black Dragon. Kano: Come on now. we'll be rich. Tremor: Keep your valuables to yourself. Triborg Triborg: Metal defective? Jason Voorhees: ... Vapor Vapor: You will be vaporized. Jason Voorhees: ... Wu Lae Wu Lae: What is the meaning of this? Frost: Now is the winter of your discontent. Wu Lae: Enough of this mockery, cryomancer! Wu Lae: Ah! Jacqueline Briggs! Jacqui Briggs: You sound surprised. Wu Lae: I have been expecting your presence... Wu Lae: I have been waiting for you. Liu Kang: Did you come to talk or to fight? Wu Lae: Stinking Shaolin... Category:Mortal Kombat - The Armageddon Chronicles